


All You Never Say

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: One wedding involving a best man and maid of honour who've grown up together but don't know quite how to reconcile their unresolved feelings.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Comments: 146
Kudos: 101





	1. All You Never Say - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And all you never say is that you love me so...

_Caroline Forbes, Maid of Honour, Invites you to celebrate:_

_The Bachelorette Party for_

_Katherine Pierce_

_On Saturday fifteenth of June, twenty-twenty one at Connaught Bar, Mayfair, London at 2000h_

_Dress: Party Attire_

**_15th June 2021, Connaught Bar, London England, 10:21pm_ **

“What happened to the Kitty Kat I knew who’d usually be dancing on the bar right now and showing the stripper just how it’s done?”

Although her tone was light and teasing, Caroline was a little disappointed given this was her best friend’s bachelorette party and there wasn’t a tacky veil or penis straw in sight. Also, they’d been forced to hire out a venue to avoid unwanted media attention before the big day so the atmosphere wasn’t quite what she was expecting either.

The word lacklustre seemed a good word to describe it all.

Maid of Honour Caroline had been banned from most fun things when organising Kat’s last night of ‘freedom’.

“She’s marrying one of the United Kingdom’s most eligible bachelors, not to mention the youngest Minister in the Government’s Cabinet. That doesn’t really go with the wholesome reputation she’s trying to portray, Care,” Bonnie offered, eating the olive from her martini. “Although, I think it’s a shame you can’t put those pole dancing moves we learned in Cabo to good use.”

“This is one pathetic stripper, just saying,” Rebekah offered, joining them at the bar and stealing Bonnie’s drink from her outstretched hands.

“I was on the other side of the world, I could only go by his rating on the internet,” Caroline argued. “Plus, I also had to find one who kept some clothes on and we all know what that means.”

“What’s underneath doesn’t match the whole package,” Bonnie finished. “We don’t need to tip him, do we?”

When Katherine called Caroline thirteen months earlier to say she was engaged to Elijah, Caroline couldn’t have been happier. They’d all met each other at private boarding school and had stayed in touch ever since and even though they seemed like opposites, Kat and Elijah complemented one another.

Also, Katherine’s job as head neurosurgeon at one of London’s most prestigious private hospitals and her impressive family inheritance greatly helped matters when it came to swaying his parents on the engagement.

The Mikaelsons.

Mikael and Esther were extremely wealthy and well-connected in English society. They came from family money and owned a large and impressive property portfolio spanning the entire globe and had sent their children to the best boarding school the US had to offer.

Phillips Exeter Academy in New Hampshire.

Caroline wasn’t wealthy like the rest of her friends. She’d be lying if that fact didn’t make her feel somewhat inferior. Her father owned the local general store and, if it weren’t for her scholarship, Caroline would have ended up in public school. Not that she would have minded but her father insisted it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Attending the exclusive boarding school had been an adjustment to say the least and not just because of the ugly and uncomfortable uniforms they had to wear. Caroline was assigned to a room with three fellow students.

Katherine Pierce, although the daughter of a talented cardiothoracic surgeon and a world class architect, was wild and impulsive and constantly in trouble with the dean for her indiscretions like sneaking out to meet boys and smoking on occasion.

Bonnie Bennett was the gorgeous but serious high achiever whose parents owned one of the biggest publishing houses in the world. She was taught never to take anything for granted and work hard for what she wanted in life.

Rebekah Mikaelson, while strong-willed and passionate, was the odd one out from the beginning. She made it her aim in life to drive the other girls crazy with her brittle personality and unwanted opinions. Although it took a while, and a few choice fights that needed to be broken up between her and Katherine, the girls became best friends.

Rebekah’s brothers all attended the school at the same time but in different years with Elijah the eldest followed by Klaus then Kol and youngest sibling Rebekah.

The Mikaelson boys and their best friend from home, Enzo St John, were definitely the most popular and sought after by the female student body. Caroline, not being one to conform, refused to play that game. She had no intention of stroking their egos any further, especially head womaniser Klaus. There was no doubting he was gorgeous, it ran in their family after all, but he knew it.

Caroline found that she could have a fun time with Enzo, a deep and meaningful discussion with Elijah and a joke with Kol but when it came to Klaus all he did was tease her and rile her up. Of course she told herself it was because he was an immature idiot but wasn’t overly convinced it was the only reason given the looks she’d send his way when she knew no one was looking. Caroline hoped whatever weird thing was happening would dissipate when they graduated.

Kol and Bonnie had dated for a year at school, but apart from them they all stayed friends. So much so, that after they’d all graduated and gone their separate ways in life they still caught up for most significant occasions.

This wedding being one of many.

Katherine and Elijah had reconnected in Boston and, even though she always said he was too serious, they fell in love and were now on the verge of marriage. Caroline was so excited, if not about the bachelorette party.

“Who are we kidding? I got the wild stuff out when you three were all too busy being good girls in boarding school,” she scoffed. Caroline wouldn’t admit it aloud but she had a point. “And there’s nothing stopping you three from getting up there with the stripper.”

“Pass,” all three replied, looking up at him ominously.

“How about we get out of here and see what the boys are up to?” Katherine suggested a twinkle in her brown eyes.

“Because I think that defeats the purpose of a bachelorette party, Pierce,” Caroline drawled. “And this is Elijah, no offence but poker doesn’t sound all that exciting if you ask me.”

“Says the girl with the special poker skills,” Kat smiled deviously. “Klaus likes to think he’s the best player but we all know you could give him a run for his money. I’d say watching you fleece him is a fun way to spend an evening.”

Caroline had to admit angering the best man and her wedding partner certainly had its benefits. They’d seen each other in passing the previous day on arrival but otherwise hadn’t connected much recently because she was based on the West coast in Los Angeles and him on the East in New York City.

He was the CEO of a prominent stockbroking firm and, by all reports, had been dating a Texan oil billionaire’s daughter and model, Hayley someone, for the past year.

Okay, her surname was Marshall. She may have read a few editions of Page Six and seen them attending premieres and openings. She was sort of attractive.

Okay, she was gorgeous with big, brown doe eyes and a glossy chestnut mane and legs for days.

Caroline told herself that she didn’t care more times than she could count but there was also something lingering beneath the surface with Klaus. She would have endeavoured to forget him after school had it not been for something that happened two years earlier and changed her opinion of him completely.

Bastard.

And with that came the insecurity she hated. Even though she’d carved out a successful career as a human rights lawyer, she’d never fit into his life because she didn’t have a rich family or a huge inheritance like Hayley. Not that she cared but she knew his family did.

She noticed her friends giving her weird looks, clearly she didn’t realise how much of a Klaus trance she’d descended into.

“Sure. Why not?”

**_American Bar, Savoy Hotel, London 11:07pm_ **

“This is lame,” Kol scoffed, throwing his cards on the makeshift poker table.

“He’s only saying that because he’s losing,” Enzo laughed, pulling the chips towards him greedily.

“No, I’m saying that because this is no bachelor party,” he huffed, standing up and going to the bar to make himself another drink. “You couldn’t even organise one, measly stripper?” As with the girls, the guys had hired out the venue for privacy reasons, not that they were actually doing anything untoward.

Klaus had won the most money so far but he’d left the table to take a call from Hayley letting Enzo win a few rounds in his absence. She was arriving the next day for the wedding and was calling to check on the arrangements. Klaus was certain he’d told her multiple times but she was someone who liked things just right. But she also liked to call.

A lot.

At first he thought it was endearing but after a year he was starting to realise it was largely overkill. So too, her obsession with all things materialistic and celebrity and having to be at the opening of everything and anything. Klaus liked to keep more of a low profile if he could and that trait only reminded him of his parents and their chosen life together.

When he’d met her during a wild weekend in Miami, Klaus was immediately taken with her. He even thought it was love but decided that was just the tequila talking and it was most definitely lust. Klaus didn’t do relationships and he assumed she would be a momentary distraction until his parents had taken a strong liking to her. Or more accurately to her wealth and family connections and future prospects for them. With Mikael and Esther it wasn’t much about love but what you did for a living and how much money your family had. Their marriage was case in point.

Klaus wasn’t one to do what his parents told him but he’d long felt the black sheep and decided it would be good to earn their favour for a change. There was also another reason to entertain the relationship, one that had made him realise that, no matter what, he was always going to have to settle for second best.

“Are we interrupting anything?” Klaus looked up into the eyes of his future sister-in-law. He and Katherine had acted like siblings from the moment they met so to him her marriage to Elijah was inevitable.

“Great!” Kol growled from his vantage point behind the bar. “Not only do I have to sit through this poor excuse for a party but now the girls have arrived.”

“Nice to see you too, Kol,” Bonnie said, raising her eyebrows. Although they’d dated over ten years ago everyone seemed to think something was still very much happening between them.

“As much as I’m glad to see my beautiful fiance,” Elijah smiled, standing so he could pull her into his arms affectionately. “I’m not sure this is the done thing.”

“Oh, you mean like strippers, brother?”

“You’re more than welcome to our stripper, Kol, we only left him in Mayfair about ten minutes ago so you might be able to catch him if you’re lucky,” Rebekah teased, swiping a few of Enzo’s prized chips from the table.

“Oi, woman!” He muttered, attempting to take it back while she squealed in response. Rebekah and Enzo had been play fighting since he was eleven and she was nine. The rest of the group all knew it was unresolved tension that would finally sort itself out some day so were just waiting for it to click into place.

“So, what you’re telling me is that the girls were allowed to have a stripper?” Clearly, Kol wasn’t letting this one go easily.

“Oh would you please shut up, little brother, does it shock you that Elijah didn’t actually want one?” Klaus barked, his brother wearing on his last nerve.

For the most part his gaze had been surreptitiously trained on the maid of honour. Attired in a little, black dress that hugged her in all the right places it was incredibly distracting. She was also wearing her hair just how he liked it, loose and a little wild. How many times had he imagined running his fingers through those waves? Too many to count.

Yes, Caroline Forbes was his dirty little secret. One that he had every intention of keeping because it would do him no good to reveal it.

“I promise that when you get married I’ll book out an entire strip club,” Enzo offered, stealing the chip from Rebekah’s grasp while she wasn’t watching and sending her a triumphant smirk. “Happy?”

“Are we playing poker or what?” Caroline asked. This got his attention. Klaus looked over at her, his eyebrows cocked curiously.

“You play poker, love?”

“I dabble,” she replied, taking a seat at the table. “I mean, I used to play with my grandpa when I was about ten. Pretty sure the rules haven’t changed much since then.” It would have been adorable if Klaus wasn’t so competitive by nature.

“We are playing for real money here,” he warned, giving her one last chance to back out. “I mean I wouldn’t want to take advantage.”

“I’m a big girl and can take care of myself,” she shot back. “So, just deal the cards, Mikaelson.”

The others took their place and the game was restarted, even Kol seemed to have gotten out of his funk to play. The first hand went like this:

“All red,” Rebekah smiled triumphantly, laying her cards on the table. After betting her entire bank it was sufficed to say she was out from the get-go.

“All red? Seriously, little sister? Can you please take her away Enzo and never let her play ever again,” Klaus muttered through gritted teeth. How were they even related?

Second hand ended in Katherine and Elijah being expelled for too much PDA at the poker table. Neither of the love birds minded a little time out in the corner.

Third hand came down to a poor display of bluffing from Kol while Bonnie complained because all she wanted to do was play Go Fish because it was more entertaining.

Then there were two.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just give in, Forbes?” Klaus asked, leaning back lazily in his chair. She was studying her cards carefully. Most hands she’d folded before betting anything and he was starting to realise she was too careful, much like the girl he knew in real life.

“Give me a minute,” she hissed, fastening a loose wave behind her ear. Klaus could tell it was a sign of a bad hand but at the same time he wished he was the one to place it there.

“Okay, I want three cards,” she asked, placing the discarded ones face down.

“Maybe you should just fold, love?” He asked, partly because he was concerned but also because Klaus knew he was that accomplished. His straight flush was looking extremely good right now.

“Maybe you shouldn’t tell me what to do, ass,” she offered, noting his shocked look in response. “I was just trying to counter your love with something equally fitting.”

“Fine,” he murmured trying to pretend not to feel dejected. “Three cards.”

She took them and again studied them closely. Meanwhile the rest of the group had gathered around, no doubt sensing this was their last hand and everyone could finally go home. “Okay, how about we stop beating around the bush and I just bet everything I have,” she said pushing it all into the middle.

“You’re bluffing,” he blurted out, knowing it was impossible she had a hand to beat his flush.

“I guess you’ll have to bet to find out,” she smiled. All he wanted to do was kiss it off her face and that was just for starters. He shook his head reminding himself that he needed to relax.

“Call,” she said, her expression serious. They held each other’s gaze for a prolonged period, Klaus telling himself it was to try and read the poker signs but that wasn’t it at all. He suddenly realised that he could stare at her for hours and never tire.

Not just hours, forever maybe.

He cleared his throat knowing that everyone was now watching in anticipation.

“Straight flush,” he grinned proudly, laying it out on the table. She gave it a brief look before placing hers next to his.

“All red.” Given it was a ten, Jack, Queen, King and Ace of diamonds, also known as a royal flush, she was clearly being facetious.

“You played me, Forbes.” He finally uttered amongst the cheers and Rebekah’s insistence that she must have had a winning hand all along. She pulled the chips towards her happily choosing not to respond immediately. His eyes were still trained on her though, desperate for some kind of response.

“And you underestimated me, Mikaelson,” she murmured.

Yes. Maybe he had underestimated her and everything else.


	2. All You Never Say - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I'll never know is if you want me

_Dr Grayson and Mrs Miranda Pierce and Mr Mikael and Mrs Esther Mikaelson cordially invite you to a garden party_

_To celebrate the upcoming nuptials of their children Dr Katherine Pierce and the Right Honourable Elijah Mikaelson at The River House on June twentieth, twenty twenty one at_ _1700h in Ely Cambridgeshire_

_Dress: Cocktail_

_**3 days before the nuptials - Ely River House, Cambridgeshire - 7:43pm** _

“You’re the Bride, the least you could have done was revoked his plus one,” Rebekah muttered.

“He’s also the best man and brother of the groom,” Katherine shot back tersely then remembered where she was and sent a dazzling smile in the direction of her soon-to-be Aunt Penelope. “Trust me, if I could have uninvited the she-wolf I would have.”

“How can someone that pretty be so ugly in the personality department?” Bonnie asked. “She knows my name but has taken to calling me Belinda anyway.”

Caroline could relate given her new name was apparently Carly.

“She told me my wedding festivities were folksy and quaint,” Kat growled. “I have a mind to stick my folksy wedding up her…”

“Unfortunately, my brother has the worst taste in women but I suppose that isn’t anything new but this time he isn’t the only one interested.”

“Yes, I noticed your parents fawning all over her,” Bonnie noted. “I’m imagining it’s more about her being the heir to an oil fortune rather than the person herself.”

“You’ve got that right,” Rebekah replied. “Although, they seem to be the only ones. Usually Nik just gets bored with them and moves on and this one seems to be staying around much longer than expected which is so strange.”

Caroline was standing near enough to hear her friend’s conversation but far away so she wasn’t tempted to comment on his date. She had no intention of ever letting her friends know the annoying feelings she harboured for Klaus.

The parents of the bride had insisted upon hosting the welcome party as a thank you to the Mikaelsons for hosting the reception. Esther, of course, had seen to it that even though the celebration wasn’t being held in their name she still made sure her signature touches were on display, much to the chagrin of Miranda Pierce. They’d chosen the Ely River House for the occasion. A beautiful and contemporary venue on the water that showcased the best the town had to offer, including the cathedral they were to be married in as part of the backdrop.

Caroline, ever the dutiful maid of honour, had been busily working alongside Miranda to help make this event perfect. She knew how overrun the Pierce family had felt by the Mikaelsons during the planning stages and wanted to help them make this cocktail party the best it could be.

Obviously her motives weren’t completely selfless and helping out meant she didn’t need to focus on him.

With her.

She looked beautiful in a red, strapless gown but given her profession there were no surprises there. Caroline then made the mistake of glancing over and noticing how his hand teased the small of her back as they laughed and chatted with family. It was familiar and affectionate. She looked away but it was too late because it hurt.

“Refill?’ She asked Rebekah, taking her glass before she could even respond.

Weaving her way through the guests Caroline decided she needed a time-out and the sooner the better. Given the weather most of the party goers were outside and so the staff were handing out drinks on trays. The bar inside was empty at the moment and Caroline decided to put herself to good use by replenishing Rebekah’s drink. She made her way behind the bar and found a bottle of champagne deciding that she could open it herself. I mean how hard could it be?

Difficult as she found out. Why did it always seem so effortless when they did it on TV and in movies? However this one wasn’t going to budge, that much she knew. She tried again, pulling as hard as she could.

“Don’t shoot!” She looked up into his familiar, blue eyes. Why did he have to look so good in an open collar shirt and jacket?

“Funny,” she shot back.

“Need my help with anything, love?”

“Well, not with playing poker obviously.”

“Ouch, way to punch a guy where it hurts,” he groaned, pretending to be in pain.

“Well, that oversized and overinflated ego of yours could do with some wounding, Mikaelson. I’m just upset it has taken me so long to finally land that perfect blow.” He didn’t respond immediately, just gazed at her, his expression a mixture of curiosity and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Well, how kind of you. So, given all of your generous humility, how about I give you a hand? Don’t want to knock anyone’s eyes out, do we sweetheart?” She noticed his eyes blazing now, was that anger or something else entirely? Caroline decided it was best not to wonder.

“Or you could leave in case such an impending disaster were to befall you?” He looked at her, clearly unmoved. “You know I’m not some damsel in distress that needs your assistance, I am perfectly capable of opening this bottle myself,” she huffed, feeling her composure slipping away.

Bastard.

“By all means,” he smiled, taking a seat on the nearest barstool and watching her in anticipation.

“You can’t just sit there and watch me.”

“Oh no? Last time I checked this was a free country and I have every right to sit anywhere I want. As the lawyer in the room, I’m sure you can back me up on that argument.”

“You are so…”

“Handsome, charming and brilliant?”

“I was going to say arrogant, childish and smug,” she bit back. “And, as the lawyer in the room, if this cork does happen to hit you I’ll testify that you refused to leave the scene after considerable warning on my part.”

“I’ll take those chances,” he smirked, taking her by surprise and fluidly moving behind the bar. “And I’ll even offer my assistance, if not just so these people can drink sometime this century.”

What she wasn’t expecting was for him to slip in behind her, his hands connecting with hers and running them enticingly up and down the chilled, champagne bottle. She shivered involuntarily hoping he hadn’t felt it in the process.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing, Mikaelson?” She asked, trying to contain the unwanted tremble in her voice.

“Exactly what I said. Helping,” he murmured, his lips grazing the shell of her ear as his hands covered hers. “Now, what you need to do is place your thumb right here and caress the cork gently until you feel it disengage.”

Why did she automatically think of untoward things when he uttered the words ‘caress’ and ‘disengage’? It didn’t help that her back was moulding perfectly against his toned chest either and there was something else she could feel.

Was that?

Was he?

Before she could wonder anymore, the cork popped, flying across the room and sending a huge spray of bubbling liquid shooting out all over the bar. Caroline jumped in surprise, accidentally turning the bottle around and drenching them in the process.

Before too long they were both in fits of laughter unable to control it. He wound his arms around her waist attempting to rub the excess champagne on her while she squirmed in his warm grasp attempting to get away.

Well, sort of. If Caroline was being honest it felt good.

Too good.

Their laughter died down, almost as if they realised just how intimate their proximity and position was. After over a decade of knowing each other they’d never been this close, well except for that night two years earlier.

“I’m just glad I never asked you two to be waiters today,” a voice interrupted. Caroline turned her head, noticing Miranda Pierce staring at them both amusingly with her hands folded across her chest. Caroline moved away, albeit reluctantly. “How about you two clean yourselves up and get back to the party, speeches will be in fifteen minutes.” She was gone before either could reply. Then it hit her.

“Speeches in fifteen minutes? I can’t make a speech looking like this,” she squeaked, looking down at her champagne soaked dress which was fast becoming a see through garment. “Why the hell did I decide that wearing white was a good idea? Should have gone with red or something.”

It slipped out before she could stop it. Why did she have to mention the exact colour Hayley was wearing? The last thing she wanted was to seem jealous or insecure over his girlfriend.

“I much prefer the white,” he murmured. Caroline not sure if he was just being kind or it was something to do with its new, transparent features but given the way his eyes were trained on hers and not the dress she wasn’t quite sure. “As for the speech, you’re Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, you’ve got this.”

He remembered her middle name? Yes, they’d known each other a while but it seemed like something Klaus Mikaelson wouldn’t do. Or so she’d thought.

“I look more like the maid of dishonour who’s been bathing in half of the liquor tab,” she hissed. “I can’t go out there like this.”

“Yes, you can,” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. It had an immediate calming effect, something she wasn’t accustomed to. “Go to the bathroom, use the hand dryer. I’ll send in Bonnie because, well we all know she’s the most practical in an emergency, and I’ll try out my best man jokes during my speech. I’ve always had this dream of becoming a stand-up comedian.”

“Who are you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, love,” he teased, curving those crimson lips into an enticing smile. “Now, go on.”

She did leave, but all Caroline wanted to do was turn around to see if he was still watching. She was in big trouble and not because of her dress and that impending speech.

_**2 days before the nuptials - Kensington-Foster Atelier, Ely Cambridgeshire - 10:29am** _

“Tails are so uncomfortable and so last season, brother,” Kol complained, inspecting himself in the large mirror.

The groomsmen were having their final fitting before the big day. Klaus had long since blocked out Kol’s incessant whining and was distractedly playing with the hemming pins on the nearby table. He thought being home would make him feel more comfortable and at ease but it was just the opposite. Klaus hadn’t planned on a surprise champagne incident followed by the maid of honour firmly ensconced in his embrace. If he had his way, he’d have never let her go.

Klaus told himself that after the poker match he’d keep his distance from Caroline. She’d been stirring up feelings this week that he’d worked hard for years to contain. He had no intention of letting one night from two years ago betray his feelings.

Also, as disingenuous as it might sound, Klaus had a girlfriend and would not betray her either. Although, it didn’t help that Hayley was wearing on his last nerve. Ever since she’d arrived nothing seemed to be quite good enough. Given these were his family and friends that didn’t sit well with Klaus.

“Last time I checked tails never go out of style, especially when the dress code is white tie,” Elijah responded tartly, breaking Klaus from his thoughts.

“I do look devilishly handsome, so I suppose it will do the job.”

“Trying to impress anyone in particular or just planning to pester the entire female guest list?” Enzo asked.

“Well, usually at these things a groomsman can rely on picking up a bridesmaid or two but I seem to have lucked out in that department.”

“I hope so given one is your own sister,” he chuckled.

“I’ll let you have her,” he smiled deviously. Klaus looked over noticing just how pink his best friend’s face had turned at that unexpected comment.

“How very kind of you, but you know Beks and I are more about the fighting than the loving.” Enzo replied dismissively, finally finding his words. Klaus couldn’t help but think just how delusional his future brother-in-law was but he figured he’d get it eventually. They both would. “I suppose there’s always Bonnie for you then, Kol,” he pressed on, clearly an attempt to get some form of payback.

This time it was Kol’s turn to blush.

“To be honest, I always thought you two would find your way back together,” Elijah said straightening his tie, making them all look at him curiously. “What? I have opinions, is that so difficult to believe?”

“You’re a politician, so when it comes to the affairs of state, no,” Klaus offered bluntly. “But why does it sound like you’re channeling Katherine Pierce right now?”

“I do have a mind of my own.”

“Sure you do,” the three responded in unison then broke into laughter.

“You’re all hilarious.”

“Anyway, Bonnie and I are ancient history,” Kol explained after a few minutes, almost as if he’d been thinking about it all that time. “I suppose maybe sweet Caroline might...”

“Over my dead body,” Klaus blurted out. Three sets of brown eyes clapped on him. This wasn’t how Klaus saw things going in his head. So much for being discreet and containing his feelings.

“Bloody finally,” Enzo grinned. “We’ve only been waiting for that confession since boarding school.”

They were? Klaus couldn’t recall what he’d done during that time given he and Caroline barely got along, fought incessantly and he’d also dated half the girls in her class. Was there something between them back then he’d been too ignorant to see? Given his current feelings, maybe so.

“Yes, you always were rather transparent when it came to Caroline, Niklaus,” Elijah agreed.

“I was not,” he shot back childishly, thinking denial would have been a much better counter attack. Clearly he wasn’t in his right mind.

“Even Kol knew about it and we all know what that means, Nik,” Enzo offered.

“If that is your way of insulting me then you need to try harder,” he growled. “While this confession has been a long time coming is everyone forgetting that Niklaus has a girlfriend? You know brunette, beautiful but extremely bossy?”

“I’ve not admitted anything,” Klaus baulked, feeling increasingly guilty. “And even if I had, Kol is right.”

“Finally someone gives me the credit I deserve,” he joked. “But if you’re experiencing a dilemma we could swap, even if yours is a bit on the high maintenance side.”

“I didn’t realise Caroline was yours to swap, Kol,” he murmured, again regretting that choice of response. Then he added what he probably should have said first. “And that’s no way to speak about Hayley, I mean she is bossy but…”

“Mother and father love her because all they can see are oil fields and dollar signs in their future,” Kol mused. “If anything that would be a sign to end things immediately.”

“Mother and father like Katherine,” Elijah commented, clearly perplexed. “And I wouldn’t dream of ending anything.”

“Chill, Elijah,” Kol answered. “You two have found the perfect balance but Niklaus here doesn’t like his girlfriend anywhere near as much as you love your fiance.”

“Why is Kol suddenly the expert on love and relationships, have we entered the twilight zone?” Enzo asked, humming the theme tune for added effect.

“Laugh all you like, Lorenzo, but you know I’m right.” Klaus hated to admit it but his brother had a point, not that he’d tell anyone that. But what was he supposed to do? Caroline hadn’t given him any reason to think she liked him the same way.

_**Later that night, Mikaelson Manor - Ely, Cambridgeshire - 11:59pm** _

“This is not happening, this is so not happening,” Caroline said, repeating it like a mantra and hoping that somehow it would calm her and solve her most pressing issue.

She’d ventured into the manor’s vast gardens on a mission. Yes, it was pitch black and her flashlight was barely doing its job. It was also midnight and she was seriously rethinking her attire of shorts and a tank top, even if it was summer.

Caroline decided to blame her unpreparedness on Kol and the story he’d told after dinner about their ancestor Sir Henry Stirling who apparently lost his head for treason and walked the grounds in search of it every night.

It wouldn’t be so scary if she were tucked up in bed in her room but here she was trying to find something extremely important in the grand scheme of the wedding and marriage as a whole which she’d stupidly lost earlier in the afternoon. Some Maid of Honour she was.

She’d been too busy thinking about a certain guy who decided to tease her then rub up against her and then distract the crowd with jokes so she could make herself speech-ready. To say she was confused was an understatement. He also had a girlfriend so that added to the mess.

The girls had picnicked on the grounds that afternoon. The sun was shining brightly and they’d decided to forget the wedding plans for once and just enjoy themselves. It wasn’t difficult given their beautiful surroundings and the abundance of wine. Caroline couldn’t believe this was her best friend’s life and would be lying if she wasn’t slightly jealous.

Of the four of them, Caroline was the only one who was truly unattached. If you asked Rebekah and Bonnie they were too but everyone knew that they would end up with Enzo and Kol, as they should. They were meant for each other and it was only a matter of time in her opinion. But she was the odd one out and in Caroline’s mind she always had been. She liked being different but at the same time it had its drawbacks. Weeks like this only amplified it.

She heard a noise behind her, like a rustling in the bushes. Caroline pointed her flashlight at the noise hoping Sir Henry wasn’t going to take her head as a substitute. “I don’t have your head, sir, I promise.”

Okay, not the most suave thing she could have said at that moment.

“I can’t believe you of all people would believe Kol,” the voice was unexpected but familiar. In fact it caused some of the chills she’d been experiencing to defrost. She moved her flashlight to the left catching him in the light. And what a sight it was. Klaus Mikaelson.

Shirtless.

Caroline felt the flashlight wavering in her hand and only just managed to maintain control before it dropped to the ground. Clearly she wasn’t the only one poorly dressed for the occasion.

“What are you doing here?” She hissed.

“I believe I should be asking the same question of you, love,” he murmured, the sleep in his voice evident. “I heard noise outside my window and saw the light so came out to investigate.”

“Naked?” Okay, it came out before she could stop it. At least he couldn’t see her blush in the dark.

“Yes, because I would definitely waste all my time throwing on clothes if I saw someone attempting to break into my house,” he said, his voice thick with sarcasm. “Although, you seemed to have underdressed for the occasion too if my eyes aren’t deceiving me.”

“No need to be so snarky, Mikaelson.” Caroline decided not to address her outfit as it would just complicate the situation.

“Says the girl who woke me up,” he shot back. “Please tell me there is a perfectly reasonable reason for you to be skulking around the property at this time of night?”

“I’m not skulking.” Okay maybe she was skulking but it was all for a good cause. His prolonged silence was telling her he was impatient for an explanation. “Fine, I might have lost the wedding ring and I’m trying to find it before anyone else notices.”

“Please tell me I can put this in my speech.”

“That’s seriously your take back from this whole scenario? Your maturity astounds me. Just shut up and help me find it you idiot.”

“Not until you tell me how exactly this happened in the first place, love.”


	3. All You Never Say - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only I could look into your mind

_Mrs Florence Mikaelson and Mr James and Mrs Audrey Pierce request your presence at:_

_The Rehearsal Dinner_

_On the twenty-second of June, twenty twenty-one at 1830h at Poets House Restaurant, Ely Cambridgeshire_

_Dress: Semi Formal_

_**1 day before the nuptials - Poets House, Ely, Cambridgeshire - 7:29pm** _

“I love your grandparents, Kat, but why did they insist on a venue with such a cramped ladies bathroom?” Bonnie muttered, attempting to nudge Rebekah away from the only mirror.

“Hey, you’ll make me smudge my lipstick,” she growled, standing her ground. No one messed with Rebekah’s primping and preening time and got away with it.

“Oh maybe because my grandparents didn’t choose the venue,” Kat responded, the frustration evident in her voice. Clearly, the wedding festivities and all the protocols were wearing on her last nerve.

“It’s okay, you can say it,” Rebekah said. “My grandmother is even more overbearing than my mother. Which you didn’t think was remotely possible, but it is. Trust me, I’ve lived with it for long enough. I’m already dreading my own wedding.”

“Well, I’m sure if anyone can handle it, it’s Enzo, you two have grown up together after all,” Bonnie offered, Rebekah froze, that shocked expression on her face allowing the brunette to push in and free up some space to touch up her make-up.

“Funny joke, Bennett,” she hissed, attempting to push back. “Kol is related to over-bearing Florence too, you know just saying.”

“What exactly is that supposed to mean, Mikaelson?”

“Hey, hey, break it up you two,” Katherine intervened, attempting to keep the peace but in such a small space it was proving difficult. “Caroline? Maid of honour? Some help please?” Even with all of the bickering, Caroline was somewhere else. She’d been largely silent most of the dinner because all she could think about was what transpired earlier that morning.

_**Mikaelson Manor, Ely Cambridgeshire - 18.5 hours earlier (12:05am)** _

_“So, what you’re telling me is that you think the ring box flew into the garden while you were shaking out the picnic rug?” He was still standing there and he was still partially naked._

_Unfortunately for Caroline._

_“That’s exactly what I am saying,” she muttered, trying to pretend she wasn’t affected by his seemingly toned chest._

_“I’m just checking, you said there were a few wines consumed.”_

_“Oh, I get what this is,” she growled. “You think I’m a bad maid of honour because I had a bit too much to drink?”_

_“I never said…”_

_“Yes you did,” she shot back. “And even if you didn’t, it’s all there in that judgmental gaze. I really should know that look by now.”_

_“Excuse me, what’s that supposed to mean? If anything, judgmental looks are your thing, love, not mine. I seem to recall more than a few reaching me during school.”_

_“I’m surprised you noticed given you were usually too busy with your tongue down some girl’s throat.”_

_“I’m surprised you were keeping such close tabs on me,” he said. “I thought you would have been too busy with that guy with the hair.”_

_Sure, she dated Stefan for a year during school but she doubted he even noticed, let alone cared given he was too busy dating most of her class._

_“Yes, he had hair,” she bit back, unable to help herself._

_“You know what I mean, Salvatore couldn’t last an entire class without having to rush to the bathroom to check on his hero hair. I’d take a guess that he took a lot longer in front of the mirror than you ever did.”_

_“Maybe,” she offered, a smile tugging at her lips, unable to help herself. He even knew his name? “But if we’re going to compare love interests then…”_

_“Okay, I surrender,” he interrupted, holding up his hands defeatedly. “Let’s not open that pandora’s box, especially standing in the garden in the middle of the night.”_

_“Yeah, we may never get out of here,” she teased. “But yes, I think the ring box went in that direction.” She gestured to the green hedge before them._

_“Well, I think for starters I need to get a better flashlight than that.”_

_“What’s wrong with this?” She asked. While Rebekah had been showering, Caroline had snuck into her childhood bedroom and found it in her bedside drawer._

_“That is my sister’s Hello Kitty flashlight and, I don’t know about you, but I can barely see you let alone a small, black, ring box in that hedge.”_

_“Fine, what do you suggest?”_

_“Well, the sane person in me would suggest waiting until the morning but given that defiant glare and stance I know you’ll try to press on with or without me and who knows what could happen without my supervision?”_

_“You are so…”_

_“It was a joke, Caroline.” A low, throaty laugh pierced the air and Caroline didn’t think she’d ever heard anything so arousing. She decided to blame it on the whole no shirt thing._ _“I’ll go and get a heavy duty flashlight from the shed, stay here and try to not to get into any trouble.”_

_Before she could ask him what that meant, he was gone. What kind of creatures did they have on the loose in rural England? Caroline realised she probably should have done some more research before the trip._

_Although, if she was being honest, it was probably just one kind of enticing but annoying creature that she was afraid of. A Klaus Mikaelson._ _Why did she always have to turn into a rambling fool when he was around? At least she only had a couple more days and this and him would be behind her._

_Caroline shivered, rubbing her arms over the goosebumps that had recently gathered. Why she wasn’t too sure, it was either him or the climate. Caroline hoped it was the latter. What she wasn’t expecting was for him to return five minutes later with two impressive flashlights and a white top slung over his bare shoulder._

_“I thought you might be cold so brought you something to cover up,” he handed it to her and Caroline couldn’t miss the heady aroma of his aftershave on it as he did._

_“And you’re not?” She asked, hoping he’d cover up too and not because she was worried he’d catch a cold. Far from it._

_“Oh no I’m fine, love, I did grow up in these parts so am used to the weather, tonight has nothing on an English winter,” he smirked knowingly before making his way toward the hedge in question. “Now let’s find this ring, shall we?”_

_He didn’t cover up on purpose. Bastard. Caroline wanted to play him at his own game but could feel the cold seeping into her bones and had no choice. Although, once she’d slipped on the henley, Caroline knew she was a goner._

_It felt too good._

_Too familiar._

_It felt like home._

_But at the same time, Hayley’s face came to mind and Caroline knew a heartbreak was on the cards. Hers._

_**Present Day** _

“Hello, Caroline?” Kat asked, nudging her in the ribs.

“Present,” she offered by way of response, like she’d been caught out by a teacher during roll call at school and not in a tiny bathroom by her friends.

“What is wrong with you?"

“I’m just thinking about everything I need to do before the wedding tomorrow,” she offered, albeit weakly. Although, in truth one of the things on her to-do list was to fall out of love with Klaus Mikaelson. Easy, right?

“Caroline, I love you and everything you’ve done to make this week perfect, but you need to learn to relax a bit too,” Katherine smiled, squeezing her shoulders affectionately.

“Well, that’s a bit difficult when…” Rebekah said before Caroline immediately interrupted.

“The bride and groom have to make a speech in five minutes. So, I think you and Elijah need to make sure everything is set.” Kat gave them dubious glances before eventually shrugging her shoulders and leaving.

“Okay, what the hell is going on here?” Bonnie asked. “And before you try to give me some bogus excuse to leave I’d like an answer. What’s up with you two? You are acting weirder than usual and that's saying something.” Of course, Bonnie would cotton on and demand an explanation.

“Well, Caroline we’re waiting,” Rebekah added, her devious smile not lost on Caroline.

“For the last time, there is nothing going on, Rebekah,” Caroline hissed, trying to keep her voice down and glad no one had decided to use the facilities. “And I’d prefer you don’t fill Kat’s head with gossip and hearsay the night before her wedding. She does have a lot more going on right now.”

“Gossip and hearsay?” Trust Bonnie to only focus on that part of her sentence.

“You were wearing his henley, what do you expect me to think?”

“Henley? Oh my god, you and Klaus!” Bonnie exclaimed, albeit too loudly for her liking.

It really was a dead giveaway. Why did Henleys have to be his signature style? Caroline didn’t mean to leave it on, but it was so comforting and warm and it smelled so heavenly. Then the next thing she knew she fell asleep, only to have Rebekah jump on her bed in the morning before she’d had a chance to both wake up and remove it. Needless to say her discovery had been all she could talk about the whole day. Trying to water down speculation hadn’t worked because once Rebekah had an idea in her head it was difficult to remove.

“Shhhh,” she muttered. “How about a little discretion?”

“How about you just fess up, Care,” Rebekah insisted.

“Fine, I might have been wearing his shirt, yes,” she whispered. “But it’s not what you think.”

“So, pray tell what was it?” Clearly Bonnie wasn’t going to let this go either.

That’s when Caroline decided not to revisit the fact that while she was wearing his henley, he was shirtless. No good could come out of telling her friends that particular fact. So, she decided to skip over it and get straight to the point.

“I sort of lost the wedding ring…”

“You lost the ring?” Now it was Rebekah’s turn to be a little too loud for her liking.

“What did I say about discretion?” She chided. “Look, I found it so crisis averted.”

“And you just happened to fall into Niklaus’ top in the meantime?” Again, the volume didn’t seem to be a factor with either of her friends.

“I didn’t fall into anything,” she shot back tersely. “Okay, I was outside in the garden trying to find the ring and your brother happened upon me. The ring must have fallen into the garden when I was shaking out the picnic rug.”

“And he gave you his shirt?” Bonnie asked, a dimple in her left cheek giving away her untoward thoughts. Damn, that whole thing about not drawing attention to Klaus being shirtless.

“Only because it was cold and then I must have forgotten to take it off before I fell asleep, I mean it was a stressful night all things considered, “ she rambled.

“So, let me get this straight,” Bonnie said in sudden realisation. “He was naked. Did you two?”

“Ew, no. I think we’re losing track of the point here.”

“Even I’m with Caroline on that point,” Rebekah drawled. “So, my brother gave you his shirt because you were cold? Now, that does not sound like him at all unless….” The silence that hung in the air was thick as each girl processed exactly what that could mean.

“He likes you,” both Bonnie and Rebekah deduced.

Caroline immediately blushed, not because she thought he returned her feelings but because this wasn’t how she saw things going. Klaus Mikaelson and her feelings for him were Caroline’s secret and didn’t belong to anyone else, especially her nosy friends.

“Ah, no,” she mumbled. “He has a girlfriend and, not just that, you know I can’t stand him. I mean do you remember school?”

“Oh come on, Care,” Bonnie acknowledged. At least her voice had gone down a few decibels. “We always thought you two had a bit of a crush on one another.”

They did? Clearly she didn’t hide things as well as she thought. Although, she never sensed Klaus returned her crush, not for one moment.

“More than a crush,” Rebekah intervened. “It was this lingering sexual tension bubbling below the surface.”

“Yes, tension which played out in the form of hostile insults and banter. Katherine used to say she wasn’t sure if you two were going to have sex or kill each other.”

“I’m glad you three had private jokes about me,” she muttered, feeling incredibly stupid.

“Only because we knew it would make you even more determined to avoid him and we secretly hoped you two would move past all the bluster and get together.”

“Clearly we underestimated both of your powers to hold a grudge,” Rebekah noted. “You know if you like my brother, it’s okay right?”

She wanted to cry. It was as if the emotions she’d tried so hard to contain were threatening to spill out. Unlike her friends seem to think, it wasn’t just about admitting her feelings. It was so much more than that. It was whether he even reciprocated them, not to mention his girlfriend and his family and the money and status she didn’t have. It was too many things and now wasn’t the time to visit them.

Caroline had no intention of losing it, especially at the rehearsal dinner for her best friend. She was Caroline Forbes, maid of honour and it wasn’t the done thing.

“Speech!” They heard the incessant tapping of glasses and all Caroline felt was relief.

“Saved by the bell,” she heard Bonnie mumble, but Caroline was out the door as she did making sure she plastered on a smile.

_**Mikaelson Manor - 5.5 hours later** _

Klaus couldn’t sleep and it wouldn’t be the first time either.

Given his previous night’s adventures with Caroline in the garden, he assumed sleep would be easy to come by tonight but no such luck. He pushed away the bed covers, careful not to wake Hayley. Klaus was glad for once that she was a heavy sleeper. He doubted he would have gotten away with his disappearing act last night if she wasn’t.

She was clearly tired from all the complaining. Apparently the bed sheets didn’t have a high enough thread count, the bathroom facilities were outdated, the food at the rehearsal dinner was mediocre and Kol was annoying her. On the last one he could concur but the fact she felt the need to share was frustrating. He was allowed to say his younger brother was annoying and no one else.

Well, except for when Caroline made a joke about little Kol finally growing into his suit but she had known him since he was sixteen so had the right. Plus, when it came to Caroline, she could pretty much do or say anything and it didn’t change his feelings for her.

He grabbed the leather notebook and pen on his bedside table and found a stray, grey t-shirt to put over his boxers hoping it would suffice given the late hour and made his way from the room. Klaus figured he might as well use his time productively and work on his half-finished best man speech. To be honest, it had been playing on his mind ever since Elijah asked him to be the best man. What did he know about love? Let alone how to articulate it in front of his family and friends. If this was a joke on Elijah’s part he was certainly getting his revenge even if he didn’t realise just how cruel it was.

Klaus walked to the kitchen. As a boy, it was always his favourite room and not just because he liked to eat. There was a certain warmth and comfort it afforded and Klaus figured what better place to make a sandwich and finish his speech. As he raided the contents of the refrigerator and busied himself with slathering mayonnaise onto the bread slices his mind wandered.

After he’d endured the suit fitting and all of their remarks about Caroline in school, Klaus had really started to evaluate their time together. Yes, he’d dated most of her class but Klaus could still remember that when he was with anyone his attention was most definitely not focused on them, more so on the blonde in the corner of the room and secretly hoping she’d lift her eyes from her book and see him. It was juvenile in hindsight, but he was a teenager and clearly he thought trying to make her jealous was a sure fire way to make her notice him. How mature.

Then when they were trying to find the ring last night she mentioned his wayward tongue that would apparently be busy stuck down some girl’s throat. So, clearly she did notice him. Given his hasty response about Stefan Salvatore, it was clear he noticed her too. Something he seemed to have blocked out, until now.

Could he have loved Caroline Forbes since high school? Klaus knew his feelings had taken a sharp turn two years earlier when they’d run into each other in Los Angeles. But he didn’t realise it spanned so many more years. The big question now was, had she loved him too or was it just his imagination?

When he came across her skulking in the garden, Klaus had never felt so pleased to be awoken. She looked stunning too and seemed caught off guard by his bare chest. Klaus would be lying if her long legs and delicious curves weren’t distracting him too. So much so that he decided to give her his top.

Two birds, one stone and all of that.

Unfortunately, their moments together playing poker, opening champagne bottles and searching for wedding rings seemed to be fleeting. The worst part was that he’d barely spoken two words to her at the rehearsal dinner. Sure, she was busy but there was clearly something else happening. He did notice she seemed a little upset after returning from the bathroom with the girls, even with that fake smile she was wearing. Klaus immediately wanted to know why she was upset and, more importantly, if he could help make it better.

“We need to stop running into each other like this,” a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

His eyes flickered across to the girl who’d been incessantly on his mind for the better part of a week. At the rehearsal dinner he thought she couldn’t look any more beautiful than in the blue dress that perfectly matched her eyes. But here she was in plaid, pyjama pants and a white tank, her face free of make-up, her hair piled into a messy ponytail and looking absolutely breathtaking.

“Are you following me, love?” He couldn’t help it, she brought it out in him.

“Says the guy who followed me into the garden last night,” she scoffed, swiping half of his sandwich and taking a bite.

“I’d offer you some of my sandwich but clearly you prefer to help yourself.”

“I figure you owe me,” she offered, opening the refrigerator and extracting the orange juice.

“For what exactly?”

“Well, for starters, forcing me to endure a full hour with that shameless display of nakedness. I mean, that kind of thing is going to scar me for life, Mikaelson.”

Klaus couldn’t miss the way her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the mention. Scarred. Yeah right. Clearly, it was all she could focus on and he decided it was genius to make her cover up and for him to stay shirtless.

Klaus 1. Caroline 0

“Last time I checked, I prevented a monumental wedding disaster by finding that ring and let’s not forget about the whole champagne incident.”

“I could have found it on my own.”

“Yeah with that Hello Kitty flashlight,” he snorted. “Also, I can’t see how I owe you when you fleeced me at poker.”

“You totally deserved that,” she countered, pouring a glass of juice and turning around to put the carton back in the fridge. The perfect opportunity for Klaus to swipe her drink and take a large gulp.

“Hey!”

“You snooze, you lose, sweetheart,” he replied lazily. “So, what brings you here this late? You know, besides stealing half my sandwich.”

“I couldn’t sleep, too many things to think about and do before the wedding,” she groaned, taking a seat at the bench by his side.

“I think you’ve done pretty well so far, love, well, besides that whole episode with the ring last night,” the thunderous look she gave him was a clear sign it was too soon to joke about it. “Which I am taking to my grave, never to be mentioned to anyone ever.”

He noticed her face soften, a hint of a smile telling Klaus she was relaxing, albeit slightly. “So, what are you doing here besides stealing my juice? If I wasn’t so wedding crazed, I’d say something about yucky boy germs,” she teased, pulling the glass back towards her and taking a sip.

“I couldn’t sleep either,” he admitted. “I haven’t told anyone this but my best man speech isn’t finished, not even close.” He noticed her eyebrows shoot up knowing exactly where this was going. Crazy Caroline, pseudo wedding planner had returned with a vengeance. “Relax, Caroline, it will be done in time. I’m, uh, just fine tuning it.”

“Liar,” she shot back. “Relax, Klaus, I’m not going to go into crazy, organised, Caroline mode on you." It was like she could read his mind. “Would it help if I listened to what you have so far?”

No, it most certainly wouldn’t given he was trying to write about love and emotions and feelings and doing it with Caroline present was nothing short of awkward, not to mention private.

“Okay, how about this,” she pressed, clearly noting his unease. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?”

In a clothes-shedding context that last sentence definitely held much more appeal. But if he was going to do this, Klaus needed to allow himself to be vulnerable and doing it in front of the woman he loved wasn’t exactly how he saw things going.


	4. All You Never Say - Part 4a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe then I’d find a sign...

_Mr Mikael and Mrs Esther Mikaelson and Dr Grayson and Mrs Miranda Pierce request the pleasure of your presence at the wedding of their children:_

_The Hon Elijah Edward Mikaelson and Dr Katherine Elena Pierce_

_On the twenty-third of June, twenty-twenty one, 1400h at Ely Cathedral followed by a reception at Mikaelson Manor, Ely Cambridgeshire_

_Dress: White Ti_ e

_**23rd June 2021, Mikaelson Manor, Ely Cambridgeshire - 8:47am** _

“What do you mean the beagle ate the wedding cake?” Caroline hissed, shutting the door behind her so as not to alarm the bride on her big day.

“Well, I can detail the stages of destruction, but yes, the Mikaelson's beloved pet dog decided to taste test the cake early, long story short.” Caroline was certain that the housekeeper’s use of “the Mikaelson’s beloved pet dog” was clearly by design.

Caroline was all for adorable dogs, especially those that were photogenic for the wedding album like Tully, but not those who scoffed the cake before the ceremony had even begun. Especially given that extra amount of fondant and extra tier which cost the earth.

But given the way Tully looked at her with those imploring, brown eyes and the telling evidence of frosting smeared across her chops, she was close to calling it a day.

Who needed cake anyway? It was worth way too many calories and most people would be so drunk that far into the festivities it wouldn’t even matter, right?

“So, I see you’ve met our cute but pressing problem.”

Caroline turned to see the best man in all his glory. And by that she meant those unkempt curls, sly grin and a fitted, tank top that should be illegal given those arms on display. Was this their thing? Just running into each other partially clothed. She looked down at her ensemble self-consciously glad for the shorts, t-shirt and the Maid of Honour monogrammed robe that she greedily pulled across her chest.

“Our problem?”

“Because a problem shared is a problem halved right, wedding buddy?”

“Wedding buddy? Oh, you mean the same guy who wanted to document the lost ring for speech fodder?”

“It was a joke but clearly you don’t know what that means, grouchy.”

“Oh, like that time you let your dog, albeit cute, eat the wedding cake before the ceremony. I only hope the Bride and Groom figurines are still firmly intact at least?”

“Well, their passing was most definitely mourned,” Klaus noted. Caroline was trying to be mad, but he was doing that thing where he looked cute so as to avoid her wrath. Bastard.

“So, what you’re telling me is that we have no cake or cake topper and the wedding is due to start in 5 hours?"

“I mean there’s some cake left, albeit a mess, but if the guests want to eat it off the floor...”

“Yeah, I can see the Prime Minister doing that. You are not helping, Mikaelson. Look, I’ll call the baker, they must have a back-up cake on hand, otherwise why are we paying them such an exorbitant amount? I mean it’s a cake, like it’s hard to bake one of those,” she rambled, the reality of the situation making a sudden and ugly appearance.

“Okay, I didn’t want to tell you this because you are clearly already upset but the baker has no wedding themed alternatives,” Klaus explained, shooing away both the guilty canine and her loyal housekeeper in the process, no doubt by design. This was not the news Caroline wanted to hear and clearly he knew it.

“What?"

“You are not going to lose it, not on my watch, Forbes.”

“I am not losing it,” she hissed, finally finding her voice. “But she is your dog and that makes you responsible for my mood.”

“She is a Mikaelson, I mean expensive taste comes with the territory,” Klaus replied. Caroline, meanwhile, felt the brief spell he had over her lift.

“Can you please stop offering up annoying commentary? We have an emergency, one that needs to be rectified STAT.”

“What I didn’t get to say was that the baker has two other cakes on hand.” Caroline’s ears pricked up, maybe all wasn’t lost.

“I’m listening,” she murmured.

Klaus pulled his cell from his pocket and swiped through his phone. “These are the options.”

He leaned in closer so she could see the photos but in the process his arm grazed hers and she was momentarily blindsided and not focused on the pressing emergency. It reminded her so much of two years ago, when she’d felt his arm encircle her waist and pull her towards him. Caroline told herself he must have been dreaming at the time but that didn’t take away from how it had felt. It felt good, really good.

“Alright, love?” She looked up into his blue eyes, only deciding too late that it was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

“I’m just shocked by...” she paused, her eyes hurriedly flickering to his cell screen. “Congratulations on your Retirement, Bernie?”

“I’m sure we can change a few letters around or something,” she gave him a look which plainly said it wasn’t going to happen. “Right, here’s the other one."

“Happy 6th Birthday to our Unicorn Princess? Don’t think Kat would mind being called a unicorn princess at all but not sure about Elijah...”

“Well, what suggestions do you have, Forbes?”

He had a point, there were none that forthcoming but then it hit her.

“The bomboniere.” Caroline was surprised she thought of it given she was so caught off guard by his close proximity and the unfolding situation.

“The what?”

“I don’t have time to explain wedding terminology right now, I have a bride to reassure that everything is peachy. Just meet me in the kitchen in twenty minutes and put some clothes on while you’re at it.”

“Only if you do,” he smirked. Caroline didn’t wait before slamming the door in his smug face.

There were so many things to reconcile with Klaus Mikaleson and not just her feelings. Last night they’d shared more than a sandwich in the kitchen and two years ago...well that was another story.

_**Perch, 448 S. Hill Street Los Angeles CA - 14 February (two and a bit years earlier)** _

_Caroline felt like she’d finally hit rock bottom._

_Not because it was Valentine’s Day._

_Or that she was single._

_That wasn’t the worst part of her predicament. She was currently...well, before she could lament her situation a bell rang out, breaking Caroline from her regretful thoughts. She didn’t have time to bid Phil the Chiropractor farewell because a burly looking brunette appeared immediately in his place._

_“Tyler.” Apparently there was no need for an actual greeting or for Caroline to ask his name in the first place. I suppose they only had two minutes so he was getting straight to the point. Caroline couldn’t blame him given how painful this whole thing was._

_Caroline was going to kill them. First Bonnie, who wanted their apartment to herself tonight so she could cook a romantic dinner for current boyfriend Jeremy._ _Clearly he hadn’t been present at her most horrific of food failures given they were still dating._

_They’d been living together since Bonnie relocated to Los Angeles nine months earlier and Caroline was enjoying rooming with her best friend again after so long. Then she got a boyfriend, even if he looked twelve, and Caroline was relegated back to her usual existence. It wasn’t like Caroline wanted or needed a boyfriend because her schedule was busy enough._

_Which took her to the second person she had to blame. Lexi. Her colleague and friend, who decided they should spend the evening speed dating so Bonnie could “get it on with her boyfriend” as she put it. Caroline figured the fact she’d already signed them up weeks earlier and only asked right before a deposition hearing were the main reasons why she had no choice but to agree._

_Now, here she was, pretending to be interested in Tyler and shooting deliberate looks in Lexi’s direction who seemed unaffected given the way she was attempting to read her guy’s palm. Smooth._

_“I don’t think I got your name?”_

_“Huh?” She looked into his warm, brown eyes feeling guilty she’d been blatantly ignoring him._

_“Your name?” Before she could reply, she heard a very familiar voice call out her name._

_Then he appeared in all his gorgeous goodness, his ability to wear a suit had not waned since they’d seen each other last at a mutual friend’s engagement party. Why he was here of all places, she had no idea._

_“Caroline, sweetheart.” Sweetheart?_

_“Do you know this guy?” Tyler asked, the confusion obvious. She didn’t blame him._

_“Of course she knows me, I’m only her boyfriend.”_

_Her what now? Caroline was too shocked to speak let alone reprimand him for being a presumptuous idiot._

_“You have a boyfriend? Then why are you here?”_

_“I’d like to know the same thing, mate,” Klaus agreed, his hands crossed over his chest. Caroline was madly trying to crawl under the table just so everyone would stop looking at her like she was some two-timing girlfriend._

_Lexi meanwhile seemed to be enjoying the entertainment from afar, raising her champagne glass in salute, even if she had no idea what was happening. Caroline wasn’t enjoying it at all. She wanted to scream at him for being such an ass but at the same time a rescue from this situation was an equally enticing prospect._

_“I…”_

_Before she could find the words, he found them for her._

_“It’s my fault, sweetcheeks,” he implored, pushing past Tyler and placing his hands in hers. Caroline was trying to ignore the electricity it generated but also the horrible pet name he’d bestowed. Like he couldn’t have come up with something normal? “I neglected you and for that I am so sorry but just know that I will love you, always and forever.”_

_Was he kidding? Next thing he’d be pulling out a cracker jack bracelet or resembling any one of the romantic leads in a Nicholas Sparks adaptation. Caroline made a note to tease him about his taste in movies and television later._

_However it seemed their audience didn’t mind one bit. Women and men nearby were more interested in fawning over the scene playing out than resuming speed dating. Even their organiser seemed transfixed._

_She hated him, especially for interrupting her night and being the smug pain-in-the-ass she knew so well but she needed to get out of there fast and he was her ticket._

_“Honeybear,” she cooed, noting the slight twitch in his jaw. Caroline knew he was trying to withhold his signature smirk. But why did he have to smell so good withholding it? His hands were still firmly intertwined with hers too._ _“You took me for granted, so why should I forgive you?”_

_Now he was trying to contain an eye roll, only someone who’d known him for that long could tell. And she was loving every moment especially if he was going to crash her speed date and embarrass her in the process._

_“And for that I am eternally sorry, baby cakes.” Caroline had to really try not to dry reach. “But you are the one for me. We are destined to be together forever, like soulmates.”_

_As much as she wanted to draw this out and force him to eat those horrible and predictable platitudes, this show needed to end. Now. Given Tyler’s defeated expression she knew it wouldn’t be too difficult to transition to the bar and to a much-needed straight vodka on the rocks._

_“You were an imbecile, Mario, but I’m willing to consider a reconciliation if you stop being an asshat and promise to worship me forever.”_

_Before she could relish in her response and the slight tugging at the edges of his crimson lips, he’d pulled her up and moved them towards the direction of the bar. No doubt because her demands were slightly out of the question and he was starting to feel embarrassed himself. Served him right really. Given half of the people were entranced by their conversation and the rest were clearly dubious she decided it was good timing to high tail it out of there._

_“Worship you forever, someone clearly has tickets on themselves,” he muttered, gesturing to the barman. “And who is Mario? I so do not look like a Mario.”_

_“Says the man child named Mario who called me sweetcheeks and baby cakes."_

_“I was clearly being sarcastic,” he shot back, gesturing for a shot. “What was honeybear all about then?”_

_“You barrelled into my life uninvited, and last time I checked you don’t live here.”_

_“I'm in town for business and was having dinner with colleagues. Had I known it was going to be dinner and a show I might have arrived sooner.” Caroline chose not to respond immediately, just drank her vodka in one, long gulp. “Someone is thirsty.”_

_“I need to drink to deal with you.”_

_“Says the girl speed dating,” he whistled. “I mean you can be difficult and kind of abrasive, Forbes, but I never thought you’d speed date in a million years.”_

_“I am only doing this for Bonnie because she wanted the apartment to herself to cook for her date and then my friend Lexi signed me up without telling me,” she rambled._

_“She’ll have another vodka,” he gestured to the barman. “So, I take it this boyfriend hasn’t sampled Bennett’s cooking yet? I just hope you left the fire extinguisher in plain view.”_

_“That’s what you took from all of this?’"_

_“I feel like if I delve too deeply I’ll be too immersed in all the Rebekah type drama and we both know that is not my thing.”_

_“I’ll be sure to pass on your best wishes to your sister,” she growled. “So, why involve yourself and embarrass me like that in front of total strangers? Let me guess, you’ve got no one to play with and were bored?”_

_“Don’t underestimate my ability to find a playmate, love.”_ _The way he drawled “playmate” was making places below feel like they hadn’t in a long time. So much so that she didn’t even try to bite back. “Anyway, I thought it would be fun,” he teased, his left dimple making an unwanted appearance at that exact moment. “And I could tell you you needed rescuing.”_

_“I’m not some damsel in distress you need to save, Mikaelson,” she argued._

_“Says the girl who looked like she’d rather be anywhere but here,” he shot back. “So, you’re welcome.”_

_“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!” The patrons began to chant and tap their glasses, Caroline only just realising they seemed to have an audience of very interested speed daters watching their every move._

_“I’m going to need more vodka,” she muttered, “But not here.”_

_**4 Seasons Hotel, Beverly Hills - 2 hours later** _

_“So, this is where you bring all your playmates?” It was the first thing that came to mind when Caroline spied the king size bed taking pride of place in his suite._ _They’d spent an hour at 25 degrees, the hotel’s poolside bar and were now in his suite._

_Inexplicably._

_Okay, maybe not so inexplicably._

_Caroline wasn’t one to go to a guy’s hotel room - especially this particular one - but between the vodka buzz and the fact Lexi had picked up and Bonnie was enjoying her night in their apartment there wasn’t much choice about where to go._

_The vodka had helped loosen her usual inhibitions and, although she’d never say it aloud, Caroline was enjoying his company. Although, if anyone asked about this temporary bout of insanity she’d blame the alcohol._

_“_ _Says the woman who was questioning the existence of said playmates only a few hours earlier.”_

_“So, you won’t mind if I do this?” She stated, not bothering to ask his permission as she discarded her heels and jumped onto the perfectly made bed. He stopped what he was doing momentarily, his eyes transfixed on her short, black dress and bouncing, blonde waves._

_“I’m going to have to tip the maid extra now,” his voice was low, husky almost._

_“Maybe she deserves it,” Caroline shot back._

_He didn’t respond immediately, just shrugged off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. She was watching him do it like it was in slow motion. Then he rolled up his shirt sleeves. Who knew forearms could be so...appealing?_

_Caroline was starting to think that she was entering some sort of alternate universe she needed to escape, if only just to keep her sanity and self respect. I mean he was Klaus Mikaelson and she wasn’t one of his “playmates.” Not by a long shot._

_“Drink?”_

_“Water, please,” she replied immediately, he cocked an eyebrow as if to say she was no fun. “I’m a cheap drunk, what can I say? And who knows what else I might trash in this place under the influence?”_

_He seemed to accept her response, busying himself with drink preparation. “So, why exactly did you go speed dating in the first place?” He asked, filling a tall glass with ice cubes._

_“I told you,” she panted, finally tiring of the activity and making herself comfortable on the expansive bed. “Bonnie…”_

_“I heard that version,” he pressed. “But I want the real one.”_

_He passed her the water and made himself comfortable on the bed, his aftershave combining with the dizziness and messing with her overall composure._

_“It’s Valentine’s Day, and maybe you don’t understand, but spending it alone can kind of suck,” she confessed. “Especially when your roomie kicks you out of the house.”_

_“I just hope you kick Bennett out on Halloween as payback.”_

_“You like Halloween?”_

_“You have no idea, love,” he chuckled. “No rose petals or corny ballads, just blood, guts and general mayhem.”_

_“Noted.”_

_“It’s just this ridiculous Hallmark Holiday,” Klaus offered, stretching out further and grazing her legs in the process. “It creates unrealistic expectations.”_

_“So, it’s Hallmark’s fault?”_

_“Hallmark is the tip of the iceberg,” he explained. “Every candy company, every florist, every jeweller and don’t even get me started on those terrible things they call romantic comedies.”_

_“You don’t like romantic comedies? I'm shocked given your performance at the bar earlier."_

_“Have you met my sister? Growing up in the same house was no picnic when it came to movie viewing so I generally try to steer clear for my own sanity.”_

_“Not tonight,” she murmured, an idea suddenly coming to mind. “If I’m forced to stay in this mediocre hotel with you then...”_

_It was a lie and they both knew it but suddenly the less tipsy version of herself felt like she needed an excuse to stay the night with her best friend’s brother in such close quarters._

_“I demand a movie marathon.”_

_“Terminator, Rambo, Rocky?”_

_“It’s Valentine’s Day, Mikaelson,” she shot back. “And I happen to know there is a marathon on television tonight.”_

_“You’ve got to be kidding me?”_

_“I’m deathly serious,” she answered. “But before we start, I’m going to need some popcorn and a shirt.”_

_“You want my shirt?”_

_“Not the shirt you’re wearing, lover boy, don’t get so excited. But I can’t sleep in this dress.”_

_His eyes seemed to linger a little too long on her body and Caroline was trying to do everything in her power to remain calm. Luckily he broke the silence not too long after._

_“I’ll get you a shirt, but I’m not going to enjoy these movies at all, understand? I am only watching these ridiculous excuses of cinema because you’ve taken my television hostage?”_

_**2 hours later…** _

_“So, the apparent “virgin who can’t drive” ends up with the step brother? I mean I’m not surprised given the poor and predictable plot but is this kind of union legal in the state of California?”_

_“For the fiftieth time, he’s not related,” she growled, throwing a few popcorn kernels in his direction. "This is about Cher realising that material things in life aren’t everything.”_

_"Whatever you say, Forbes. Although, tell me after this movie ended she ditched the mansion, the jeep, the designer plaid and knee sock combination outfits and moved to the Valley?”_

_He was annoying but also eerily observant._

_“Yes, I mean maybe? People with money can change.”_

_“They’ve clearly never met Mikael or Esther.”_

_He said it quietly but Caroline couldn’t mistake the pain in his voice. She knew about his difficult past with his parents but they’d never been close enough to discuss it and given they were lying in the same bed it didn’t seem like the best time to open that pandora’s box._

_“Do I have a great choice for you next,” she promised, her eyes sparkling, hoping to lift the mood._

_**2 hours later…** _

_“Are you crying?”_

_“No, for the last time I have allergies, Caroline.”_

_“Inside?”_

_“The pollen level was high today and the doors in these rooms are forever opening and closing. Maybe the maid doesn’t deserve such a big tip after all.”_

_Maybe it was cruel, but it was on television and there was no stopping the effects of the Notebook on even the most emotionless male._

_**2 hours later…** _

_“I thought I’d seen everything,” he scoffed, stretching out tiredly. “She paid a guy to be her wedding date?”_

_“Not just anyone, he’s hot.”_

_“He’s an escort.”_

_“I think it adds to his overall appeal. He knows how to treat a woman because of his experience.”_

_“And how many escorts have you met?”_

_“Wouldn’t you like to know?”_

_“Wow, if you ever show up to a wedding with a stranger, I’ll be asking for their credentials,” he joked. “Wait, you think he’s attractive?”_

_“Didn’t I just say that?”_

_“Each to their own I suppose, but that aside, the whole premise is just unrealistic.”_

_“It is a movie.”_

_“Yeah, a romantic comedy,” he shot back. “Case closed. Now, can we please sleep already? I think I deserve it after that marathon effort.”_

_“Fine,” she conceded, leaning across to turn off the lamp. “I have to say your shirt is very comfortable.”_

_“It should be," he replied, snuggling into the covers. “That’s my lucky Ramones t-shirt.”_

_As her head hit the pillow, Caroline was wondering why he gave her that particular shirt to wear. She couldn’t deny just how good the worn fabric felt against her bare skin and how the faint hint of his aftershave consumed her senses._

_Sleep was immediate._

_When she woke up the next morning and felt his arm encircle her waist and pull her towards him Caroline relished in the feeling. She assumed life would go back to normal but for now she was happy to live in the moment. It was probably better that way._


	5. All You Never Say - Part 4b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all I want to hear you say to me...

Mr Mikael and Mrs Esther Mikaelson and Dr Grayson and Mrs Miranda Pierce request the pleasure of your presence at the wedding of their children:

The Hon Elijah Edward Mikaelson and Dr Katherine Elena Pierce

On the twenty-third of June, twenty-twenty one, 1400h at Ely Cathedral followed by a reception at Mikaelson Manor, Ely Cambridgeshire

Dress: White Tie

_**23rd June 2021, Mikaelson Manor, Ely Cambridgeshire - 9:39am** _

“Okay, less trying to manhandle the cupcakes and instead more hustle, Mikaelson,” Caroline ordered, barely slowing down in the process.

Klaus, meanwhile, was trying to be annoyed but couldn’t stop thinking how adorable she was when taking charge. He’d met her in the kitchen as directed and was already in full ‘save the cake’ planning mode. She was in her element clearly.

He was a little disappointed she’d decided to change out of the shorts and robe combination into jeans and a t-shirt but Klaus decided that it was okay if he could spend even a little more time with her. Once the wedding started he doubted they’d have much time to talk, let alone anything else.

Which was unfortunate for Klaus because he had a lot he wanted to say. Over a decade’s worth of things, in fact.

The realisation that he’d liked her since high school but was too stupid to see it.

Then falling in love with her two years ago when they pseudo speed dated and watched romantic comedies on Valentine’s Day. He’d woken up with her cradled in his embrace and Klaus knew it probably wasn’t a coincidence they’d ended up that way.

The night had been unlike anything he’d ever experienced with anyone. When she pretended like nothing happened Klaus had no choice but to deny it too. He’d been in denial ever since until now.

The previous night’s events had been playing on repeat in his mind as he tried to sleep. She stole his sandwich and then they talked, like really talked.

Then there was that whole other thing that happened before Tully ate the wedding cake. Nobody knew about that yet and given it was his brother’s wedding day it was probably best.

Too much to say and too little time clearly.

“So, what exactly are these bonbons for anyway?” He asked, removing one from it’s white box and transferring it to the cake stand.

“It’s Bomboniere.”

“What now? We can’t all be wedding aficionados,” he joked.

“They are the gifts for the guests,” she explained. “We’ll make them the cake, not overly traditional but problem solved.”

“Well, not to nitpick love,” he murmured, she gave him a look which clearly meant she didn’t believe him. “But what are you going to give the guests instead? I mean I don’t need a gift, even if my presence is a gift in itself to the happy couple.”

“Ignoring that ego, I assumed people wouldn’t notice?”

“If you mean my grandmother as well as Mikael and Esther then good luck,” Klaus shared.

“Well, do you have any better ideas?”

_**8.5 hours earlier** _

_“Well, do you have any better ideas?”_

_“I only mean that you could kill a few of the jokes and add some more sentimental content, I realise you do have that stand-up comedian dream but I’m sure it can wait a little longer,” Caroline teased, sandwich in hand. He’d long given up hope she’d return it to him._

_“Sentimental? Have you met me, Forbes?”_

_“Oh come on, I’m sure you have something buried way deep, deep, deep down inside.”_

_“Cute.”_

_“He’s your brother, you must have something you could share about growing up together and…”_

_“Well, there was that time he wet his pants when Kol…”_

_“Not what I meant, Mikaelson, and you know that. He’s getting married, this is your only opportunity to do this and you have to get it right.”_

_“So, what have you written for your Maid-of-Honour speech?”_

_“Oh, so now you’re going to copy me? Trust me, I don’t think you could pull off half my speech.”_

_“Let me guess, you are going to say something like...'the best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds.'_

_“Did you memorise The Notebook?”_

_“You made me watch it remember?”_

_“Yeah, like two years ago."_

_“What can I say, cheesy lines have this annoying ability to lodge themselves in my brain, unfortunately.”_

_“Let me guess you’d say: a wedding is a sacrament... a joyous celebration of love and commitment. In utopia. In the real world... it's an excuse to drink excessively and say things you shouldn't say.”_

_“Says the girl who’s judging me but using her own rom com lines.”_

_Klaus realised he was trying to play it cool and quoting the Notebook and recognising dialogue from The Wedding Date wasn’t a great look. Klaus didn’t want to admit it, especially to Caroline, but he might have watched those movies a few times since._

_It was ridiculous, especially given he didn’t like them..much...but they reminded him of her. He figured if he couldn’t have the real thing he’d torture himself with romantic comedies instead. Messed up, right?_

_“_ _So it isn’t true?”_

_“That guy had the right idea.” Of course he knew the guy was called Nick but Klaus figured he’d already embarrassed himself enough._

_“So, you don’t believe in marriage.”_

_It was faint but he could sense the change in her tone and strain in her voice. For a split second Klaus felt buoyed, like maybe he still had a chance with her. But at the same time he wasn’t sure if he was imagining things._

_“I believe in marriage if it’s for the right reasons and with the right person,” he replied, noticing her face soften slightly. “I just think the concept that the wedding day is supposed to be the biggest and happiest day of your life is wrong. It’s about the lifelong commitment, not just one day.”_

_“I think that’s fair, everyone gets caught up in all of the wedding festivities and forgets about the real meaning behind it all.”_

_“As we hunt for wedding rings in the garden and madly try to perfect our speech the night before,” he teased. “Although that part about drinking excessively and saying things you shouldn’t has my Great Aunt Maude written all over it.”_

_“Noted,” she chuckled. “So, maybe that’s what you need to say in your speech then.”_

_“I’m not sure my mother would appreciate me insulting Great Aunt Maude during the speeches, even if she will probably be too drunk to remember.”_

_“Not that part,” she shot back, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. “The part about marriage being not just one day but a commitment shared for life.”_

_“Let’s hope everyone is too drunk to remember me saying that,” he joked. “I do have a reputation to protect, Forbes.”_

_“Well, maybe it’s time you stopped caring about what people think and be yourself. If there is anytime to do that it’s for your brother’s wedding.”_

_“You have this annoying habit of eating my food, making me watch romantic comedies and also making me feel guilty.”_

_“It was one sandwich, Mikaelson. If you don’t want me to eat it next time don’t add mayonnaise. As for the guilt, maybe that is just your conscience screaming to be heard in the form of a best man speech.”_

_“I never said I wasn’t taking notes.”_

_He held her gaze, a genuine smile that had been suppressed. Instead of looking away, Caroline’s blue eyes remained trained on his. It was as if there was no wedding or kitchen or mayo sandwiches. Just them. At this moment._

_Klaus could pinpoint the exact moment he knowingly fell in love with Caroline Forbes, it was when she teased him about crying during the Notebook. The moment he unknowingly fell in love with her was when she rolled her eyes at him when he gave a smart ass comment during english class. Here and now, Klaus knew no one would ever compare to Caroline Forbes and that he needed to get out of his comfort zone and tell her just how he felt._

_“Caroline…”_

_“Wow, is that the time?” She interrupted, her creamy cheeks tinged slight pink as she consulted her watch. “We should get to bed if we want to be functional tomorrow.”_

_Then she was gone as quickly as she’d arrived._ _Klaus wasn’t sure how to feel. Disappointed she’d interrupted him or relieved that he didn’t make a fool of himself._

_Either way, sleep didn't come easily that night._

“Hello?”

“What did you say?” Klaus broke out of his trance wondering how long she’d been trying to reach him.

“I said, how are we going to fix the Bomboniere issue,” she pressed. “It’s T minus four hours until the ceremony starts. If only your grandmother and parents didn’t have such a keen eye for detail.”

“It’s not detail, it’s how things will look,” he drawled, knowing his parents’ motives all too well. “I’m surprised they thought a cupcake would suffice to be honest.”

“Well, Kat wanted to do a donation gift to the hospital for the Bomboniere and there was so much back and forth during the planning stages that a cupcake was a quick fix.”

“A donation gift?”

“In lieu of a gift, the happy couple donate to a chosen charity on the guest’s behalf.”

“That’s a brilliant idea.”

“Well, not to brag but it was my suggestion.”

“Of course it was,” he said warmly, thinking it was just another reason to love her for being so kind and generous. “What was their issue with a donation to a good cause? Oh hang on why am I even asking, it’s my parents, I know exactly why.”

“Well, apparently your father argued it would be showing favouritism to donate to one particular cause and given Elijah is supposed to represent all people and groups it wouldn’t be a good look.”

“Oh please,” Klaus scoffed. “That is a lie and we all know it. I love how my parents can still manipulate every situation to their benefit even years later.”

“To be fair to Kat and Elijah I think it was just easier to give in to avoid further disruption of the event plans which were already fairly delayed.”

“It’s their wedding and they should be able to choose what they want,” he growled. “Okay, I have an idea.”

“I’m listening.”

“We nominate a half a dozen different charities and it is up to the guests to choose where their donations go. Then father can’t say the bride and groom are being partial to one charity over others…”

“But that the decision is ultimately up to the guests.”

“Exactly.”

“But there’s not much time to make it happen.”

“I hate to stereotype but I’m going to,” he shared. “Men don’t take that long to get ready, with the exception of Kol, so we can get this done in time, I promise.”

“I’d like to help...”

“On the other hand, and not to stereotype, but some women take longer to get ready.”

“You’re talking about Rebekah aren’t you?”

“Apparently I am incredibly transparent too. How about I work on this and you find a cake or cupcake topper?”

“Wow, you know its name? Have you ever considered wedding planning as a new career direction, Mikaelson?”

“You tell anyone about my part in this and I will detail the almost wedding ring loss in my best man speech and that is a promise, Forbes.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” she mused, her smile widening and tugging at his heart more than he was expecting. “But I’ll take it.”

She held out her hand and Klaus was almost afraid to touch it given the feelings it would no doubt conjure up and now was neither the time or the place. He acted against his better judgment and enveloped his hand in hers.

Her skin was soft and enticing and as soon as she touched him, the feelings he was trying to ignore had made their way from bubbling below the surface to front and centre. But there was a wedding and Klaus wasn’t even sure if she felt what he did so it really wasn’t the time.

“Klaus...” the way she said it was so vulnerable and inviting and all he wanted to do was let her finish the sentence but he was also afraid at the same time. He couldn’t do rejection right now, that was for sure.

“I, uh, better get going if we are going to pull this off,” he smiled, albeit awkwardly given his heart was racing due to their unexpected contact. “We’ll compare notes in a few hours.”

He was the one to leave this time.

Klaus felt bad but at the same time he knew it was the right thing to do given the enormous job at hand.

Entering his bedroom, Klaus close the door quietly behind him. He leaned his head up against it, willing his heart to stop racing and to return to normal so he could try and be productive. Klaus knew he needed to focus.

Then he let his eyes wander around the room. He could be messy at times but this was another level. His clothes were strewn across the whole space. Given he hadn’t packed that much, Klaus was wondering how his clothing seemed to have tripled in that time. Then he realised it, there wasn’t more of it, it was just cut into many pieces. He bent down and grabbed a few handfuls of material confirming the jagged edges weren’t a fashion statement but sabotage pure and simple.

Klaus realised exactly who had done it and why. Klaus knew he was to blame for her outburst, although he was certain she wasn’t that upset at the time given she couldn’t wait to get out of this ‘god forsaken place’ he’d dragged her to in the ‘middle of nowhere’ with ‘nobodies’ to the 'detriment of her social media.’

Yes, he’d woken from a restless night after his time in the kitchen with Caroline and decided it was best to be honest and tell the truth. Klaus couldn’t in good conscience keep dating Hayley when he was in love with Caroline. Even if she didn’t reciprocate his feelings, Klaus knew Hayley didn’t deserve that. She’d basically packed her bags on the spot while he tended to the Tully cake eating emergency. When he’d returned briefly she’d shut herself in the adjoining bathroom and wasn’t ready to talk.

Looks like she still wasn’t given the bathroom door was wide open and her luggage was missing. On the plus side she’d left but on the down side she’d shredded his entire wardrobe. Immediately Klaus felt sick, rushing to the wardrobe to check on his suit for the wedding. Needless to say it had been unceremoniously massacred and left in a pathetic heap at the bottom of the cupboard.

A woman scorned and all that.

He didn’t just have Bomboniere to create as promised. Now, he had a suit emergency too.

“Bloody weddings,” he muttered, wondering how he was going to fix this problem.


End file.
